Watching
by thisisreallystupid
Summary: There's nothing else she can do, so she watches.


Hey! So we just got internet again after several months with out it, and I wanted to celebrate it by posting on here!

This was created, because of an English project. We had to rewrite a story that really affected us, and I chose this one. I actually worked really hard on this, so I hope you guys like it.

Also, when I first posted it, the format didn't turn out right, so I redid it.

Please Read and Review!

* * *

It's hard to **remember** what it's like

To_ love_

To _laugh_

To _live_

Why is the good impossible to ** remember**

Yet the bad is impossible to** forget**

All I **remember** is my l-i-f-e

_Spiraling_

d

o

w

n

w

a

r

d

Gaining

**_more_**

and _**more**_

m.o.m.e.n.t.u.m

As

it

f*e*l*l

Finally it s-t-o-p-p-e-d

It couldn't fall any further

_I_ couldn't fall any further

So I did the only thing I could think of

**~Thirteen stories~**

**~Seven tapes~**

**~One recorder~**

**~And a bottle of pills~**

_That's **all** it took_

I didn't know

What would happen

...

I still don't know

There is **n**o**t**h**i**n**g**

But everything

I see

_Everything_

Know

_Everything_

And it is -**indescribable-**

But it's always

Just

Out

of

_**Reach**_

So I stopped reaching

Anddecided to **watch**

Watched as the tapes were received

And I was g_l_a_d

Perhaps it's vindictive

But it doesn't c*h*a*n*g*e _anything_

The **truth** would be _out_

Each **receiving**, _hearing_, and sending

Of the tapes ensured that

.

**Justin Foley**

He was the _first_

I blame h=i=m

For what he _did_, what he _started_

A **c**h**a**i**n** of events

Events that were **big** and _small_

It started with a k*i*s*s

An **i**n**n**o**c**e**n**t k*i*s*s

That was**_ twisted_ **and _warped_

Into something **u-n-r-e-c-o-g-n-i-z-a-b-l-e**

And it wasn't just _my_ life he **r.u.i.n.e.d**

.

**Alex Standall**

He was the _second_

He wrote the _l_i_s_t_

That lost me a f.r.i.e.n.d

Opened me to public** s^c^r^u^t^i^n^y**

And violation

But it was only a _l_i_s_t_

Even though it_ truly_ **started**

The **snowball** of *h*o*r*r*o*r*

That became my life

.

**Jessica Davis**

She was the_ third_

I w~i~s~h I could be a-n-g-r-y

She believed what she **_wanted_**

And cast away our friendship

**_(Olly-olly-oxen-free)_**

But I can't

I have **no** right

Not after what_ I did_

Or rather _didn't do_

And I'm **s**_o_**r**_r_**y**

_**(so sorry)**_

That she had to find out that way

.

**Tyler Down**

He was the _fourth_

He did what he did

He was a _peeping-tom_

And I'm **a=n=g=r=y**

More than _a=n=g=r=y_

_**l*i*v*i*d**_

I no longer _felt safe_

Not in my **_house_**

Not in my **_room_**

My privacy was d)e)s)t)r)o)y)e)d)

But other's don't have the right to be

_Like they didn't do anything_

**_(talk about the pot calling the kettle black)_**

.

**Courtney Crimson**

She was the_ fifth_

The one who_ loves_ to be **loved**

And everyone loved

**E**_.x_.**c**_.e_**.p**_.t_ **M**._e_

I saw t'h'r'o'u'g'h the act

Because that's_ all_ she was

An *a*c*t*

But the_ truth_ is coming out

I won't be the only one to know

And once you learn the truth

_You can't unlearn it_

**_(Trust me, I tried)_**

.

**Marcus Cooley**

He was the _sixth_

He was my _Valentines date._

_**(Oh my dollar Valentine)**_

And I was a-m-o-s-t stood up

And I **w:i:s:h** I was

But he _turned_ back

Pulled me _into_ a booth

And told me

**"Don't worry"**

That day I started **t****h****i****n****k****i****n****g**

.

**Zach Dempsey**

He was the _seventh_

Yes, I'm a=n=g=r=y

But it's  d

His actions were **childish**

He tried to help

**_(If you can call it that)_**

And he got his _feelings_ hurt

So he **r**_e_**t**_a_**l**_i_**a**_t_**e**_d_

I _still_ can't** f.i.g.u.r.e** out w^h^y he did **that**

W^h^y **that**

He stole what _little_ p+o+s+i+t+i+v+e+s I had

I hope he enjoyed his_ little_ n-o-t-e

_**(especially now)**_

**Ryan Shaver**

He was the _eighth_

He was _only_ supposed to f/i/n/d

**Never**_ t . a . k . e_

**Never** _s . t . e . a . l_

But I guess I'm the **e*x*c*e*p*t*i*o*n**

_Or maybe not_

I should've **k**n**o**w**n**

He _kept_ **asking** questions

Questions I didn't want to answer

_But I didn't have to_

He g"u"e"s"s"e"d correctly

_**(Was I really that easy to read)**_

He s_t_o_l_e my_ thoughts_

And p*u*b*l*i*s*h*e*d them

For the world to _see_ and scrutinize

.

**Clay Jensen**

He is the_ ninth_

I **watch** him

And I feel _b_a_d_ that he has to hear it

_All those **dirty truths**_

But he |**n**|**e**|**e**|**d**|**s**| to know

_**(I need him to)**_

Even if he .h.a.t.e.s. me for _it_

That's fine

**_(I hate myself too)_**

Some might say he could've done more

_But he did what I asked_

He left

**Nothing** more

**Nothing** less

He doesn't _belong_ on that list

But he is

_I'm glad he has Tony_

_**(he deserves someone to help him)**_

I **watch** as he finishes the **tapes**

And sends them_ on_

**_(it's already gone so far, it has to be finished)_**

_He always was a nice guy_

.

**Now I wait**

Wait for the **_tapes_** to be d.e.l.i.v.e.r.e.d to the n^e^x^t

The **truth** _will be out_

The **innocent** _will be pardoned_

The **guilty** _will be charged_

_***And it will be done***_


End file.
